La Pluma
by Maki Tasui
Summary: Un nuevo mundo, una nueva pluma. Como buscar un objeto al que ni siquiera puedes nombrar? Aunque el verdadero objetivo no es la pluma en sí. Para estar a solas con cierto ninja, Fye echará mano de una de las 108 técnicas secretas de Mokona [Shonen ai KxF]
1. El plan

**Ah, me odio ¬¬ Había prometido nu subir nada nuevo hasta haber actualizado Onen ¬-¬ pero la vdd s k nu m pude resistir! TToTT! Maki no baka, Maki no baka! X.x k poca fuerza d voluntá! **

**Para los k m conocen ú.u perdónenme x nu haber actualizau... prometo hacerlo lo más pronto posible n¬nUu, ya voy a la mitá d SS y Onen... (Sto va más k ná pa Horoholikka n.nU k m lo recuerda a cada rato)**

**-Sto s un fic shonen-ai (chicoxchico)**

**-TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE s propiedad d las chicas CLAMP k son unas diosas x3**

**-Ste fic va dedicado a Timon n.n: Kurin le manda besitos a Fyan x33**

**(si nu le ntendieron nu importa xD)**

**Sin ná más k agregar, disfruten del fic n-nU**

**------------------------------------------**

**LA PLUMA**

**1. El plan.**

**------------------------------------------**

Por un momento viajaron en la oscuridad. Flotaban en medio de figuras extrañas y un silencio amenizado por sonidos provenientes de todas partes. La mejor parte del viaje, según unos. La parte aburrida del viaje, según otro. Y para una bolita blanca, no era más que, simplemente, el viaje.

Sus pies tocaron tierra firme sin previo aviso, y la burbuja que de pronto los había envuelto se rompió con un ligero chasquido. La chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, llevándose al muchacho con ella. La bolita también cayó, rebotando un par de metros más allá. Habían llegado.

Un joven envuelto en un grueso abrigo sonrió, recogiendo su báculo del suelo.

-No les falta nada?- preguntó. El muchacho ayudó a la chica a levantarse del suelo, y Sakura sonrió.

-No... estoy bien. Syaoran-kun, como te encuentras?

El chico se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, y agitó las manos en dirección de la muchachita, apenadísimo.

-No no no, por mí no se preocupe, Alteza... está usted bien?

-Ya ha dicho que sí, muchacho.- dijo el más alto de ellos, apoyando su larga espada en el hombro con un gesto de fastidio. Definitivamente Syaoran era demasiado protector con esa niña...

-Vamos, no seas tan duro con él, Kuuurorín- canturreó el joven, y de inmediato Kurogane se enfureció.

-A quién rayos llamas "Kurorín", flaquito?- preguntó con el puño en alto, amenazador. Mokona rebotó del suelo a los brazos de Fye, y ambos canturrearon a dueto

-Pues a Kuropón, Kurorín!

A Syaoran le salió una gotita en la sien mientras Kurogane comenzaba a perseguir a Fye alrededor de unos árboles cercanos. Mokona reía a carcajadas en el hombro de Fye, y en cierto momento dio un salto y se colgó de las orejas de Kurogane. El moreno rechinó los dientes.

-Bájate de ahí, bola de arroz!

-Kurorín, Kurorín...! No ladres más, Kurowan-wan!

-Ahora verás!

-Kuro-sama es un enojón! Kuro-sama es un mal perro! Perro malo! Siéntate!

Kurogane estalló en llamas, dando un rugido de impotencia porque Mokona no se dejaba agarrar y se colaba en su capa, se colgaba de la espada y le jalaba de los cabellos. Realmente era un cuadro muy gracioso ver a un hombre tan grande como Kurogane hacer aspavientos y buscarse entre la ropa, pensó el joven de cabellos rubios.

Sakura soltó una risita, tapándose la boca con las manos. Syaoran miraba la escena dividido entre la diversión y la confusión, y de pronto dio un respingo cuando Mokona, dando un gritito risueño, saltó desde Kurogane hasta él. Syaoran la recibió con las manos a tiempo, porque justo después el hombretón se lanzó sobre el, intentando coger a la bola blanca. Syaoran cayó al suelo, y Mokona de nuevo cambió de plataforma.

-No huyas, deja de moverte...!

-Fyeeeeee...!- llamó Mokona sin hacerle caso, y el rubio estiró sus manos, sonriendo alegremente. La criatura de largas orejas aterrizó limpiamente en sus brazos, y Fye la abrazó. Kurogane, que se había abalanzado detrás de Mokona, se detuvo en seco cuando vio que la bolita yacía tranquilamente entre los brazos del mago de Celes.

Fye alzó un dedo, y lo blandió ante las narices del moreno altote.

-Kuro-chan, eres malo. No molestes a Mokona.

-Kuro-chan, perro malo! Siéntate!- repitió Mokona con su cantarina vocecita.

El rubio abrió sus brillantes ojos azules, y negó con el dedo, posándolo luego sobre la punta de la nariz del ninja. Kurogane enrojeció por completo, y abrió mucho los ojos, fulminando a Mokona con la mirada, pero no comentó nada. Se apartó, dando un bufido de exasperación, y se alejó del blanco par.

Sakura miró a Syaoran, asombrada, y el chico encogió los hombros con una sonrisita nerviosa. Ambos comenzaron a seguir al ninja, que daba de zancadas en dirección al único sendero que se alcanzaba a ver en aquel paraje salpicado de árboles colmados de frutas extrañas y brillantes. Hacía un día despejado, el Sol brillaba en el cielo y un ave de colorido plumaje soltó una nota, que resonó en las colinas. Fye se dirigió a Mokona, agradecido.

-Ésta vez estuvo realmente cerca. Gracias.

-Mokona hará lo que sea por Fye!- aseguró la criatura, satisfecha de sí misma. Dicho esto, el mago se bajó el gorro del abrigo y comenzó a seguir al trío que caminaba delante suyo. Hacía calor, pensó con alegría, planeando su siguiente jugada.

---------------------------

-No sabe de algún artefacto extraño, o algún objeto con poderes mágicos?

El anciano se rascó la cabeza, observando desconfiado al extraño grupo que lo había abordado. El muchacho que se encontraba frente a sí, por ejemplo, portaba unos extraños cristales en el cuello, una larga capa y unos guantes gruesos en ambas manos, una reverenda insensatez. Cualquiera sabía que las capas no podían medir más de cincuenta centímetros! Además, qué moda extraña era esa de llevar DOS guantes en las manos? Dos! Definitivamente, o éste chico era un extranjero, o un rebelde. Ah, qué jóvenes los de ahora!

-Pues... ahora que lo mencionas...- respondió el anciano mesándose la barba, una vez terminada su inspección del muchachito. El chico sonrió, esperanzado.

-No, no he sabido de nada de lo que me preguntas- completó. El chico cayó al suelo, pero de inmediato se puso de pie, con una gota en la nuca. Sonrió nervioso, e intentó de nuevo.

-Bueno... no corre entre la gente alguna leyenda extraña?

Ése chico en serio que se comportaba extraño. Mejor sería tener cuidado con él y con sus acompañantes, sobretodo aquélla jovencita de cabello corto. Otra rebelde, diablos. Las mujeres no portaban el cabello tan corto! Al menos debía llegarles debajo de las rodillas, AL MENOS! Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que esa persona no fuera chica, lo que sería bastante raro, dado que vestía pantalones blancos...

-No, nada de cuentos, leyendas, fábulas, historias o mitos. Lo siento- dijo el anciano, cortante. El muchacho se encogió un poco, comenzando a decepcionarse.

-Entonces... algún tirano? Alguna persona que se haya vuelto sumamente poderosa en los últimos tiempos? Alguien que gobierne éste lugar con mano dura?

"Mano dura"? Qué clase de término era ese? Era acaso un albur? Seguro que lo había aprendido de aquél hombre alto! Si, tenía toda la pinta de un delincuente! Sobretodo con ese peinado! Solo los reos se paraban de punta los cabellos! Y, rayos, también vestía una capa excesivamente larga. Tal vez el circo había llegado a la región...

-Eh... no... Ningún tirano con mano dura. Hasta ahora, Su Majestad Yuuri ha sido un buen gobernante. Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo ayudarle- habló el anciano, comenzando a molestarse de las preguntas raras que le hacía aquél muchacho. Ahora nomás faltaba que le preguntara por plumas, no?

-Bueno, me conformo con saber si no ha visto alguna pluma por aquí- dijo el muchacho, desesperado, y entonces el anciano enfureció.

-Pluma? Cómo te atreves, chamaco malcriado! Fuera! Lárgate de aquí antes de que te meta una pluma por el cogote! Largo...!

Syaoran salió huyendo del puesto donde el anciano vendía frutas rosas chillón, y su cabello de tiñó de rosa cuando una de ellas le cayó encima, lanzada con demasiada buena puntería por parte del viejito loco. Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

-Syaoran-kun, te encuentras bien?- se acercó corriendo a su amigo, y lo abrazó por los hombros. Luego, furiosa, se volvió hacia el viejo, que ya blandía otro plátano rosa sobre su cabeza, y le enseñó la lengua. El viejito palideció y se escondió detrás de su puesto, temblando como una hoja.

El par de chicos se reunió con Fye y Kurogane, que miraban a Syaoran algo extrañados de los malos resultados que había tenido el joven arqueólogo. El de ojos marrón suspiró, derrotado, intentado quitarse aquélla sustancia pegajosa del cabello.

-Y bien, cómo te ha ido?- preguntó el mago, y Kurogane comentó, burlón

-Pues a juzgar por la respuesta del viejo, parece que le dijiste de qué se iba a morir, mocoso.

Syaoran suspiró.

-Lo único que hice fue preguntarle si había visto alguna pluma y comenzó a gritarme! –dijo en voz baja. En eso, dos chicas de larga cabellera y pantalones blancos como la nieve lo miraron, escandalizadas, y se alejaron de ellos a paso veloz, murmurando cosas sobre los malcriados. Sakura las fulminó con la mirada, y Fye sonrió.

-Bueno, quizá el término "pluma" sea considerado una grosería en éste país, no? Además, dudo mucho que le hayas inspirado confianza a ese hombre, porque comparados con ellos, nuestras vestimentas son muy, muy extravagantes...

-Ya me di cuenta- espetó el ninja, observando con odio a unos niños que señalaban su cabello y cuchicheaban llenos de miedo. Nerviosa, Sakura sugirió

-Propongo que nos alejemos de ésta plaza, porque no me gusta nada como nos miran todas éstas personas... me dan miedo- dijo en voz baja, sosteniéndose del brazo de Syaoran. El chico la abrazó por los hombros.

-No tema, Princesa, no dejaré que le hagan daño.

Sakura le sonrió, agradecida, y Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa. Kurogane, comenzando a ver cómo estrellitas y rosas de mil colores empezaban a rodearlos, elevó los ojos al cielo, y tomó a Fye de cuello.

-Larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos echen por derramar miel en público. No me sorprendería que sea un delito también...- dijo en voz baja mientras jalaba a Fye consigo, tomando un camino cualquiera que los alejara de esa explanada.

En otras circunstancias, Fye no habría dejado que Sakura y Syaoran se quedaran solos en medio de una plaza concurrida llena de gente hostil, pero éste era un caso especial... Además, Kurogane lo estaba tomando del cuello con la suficiente firmeza como para obligarlo a caminar, pero no tan fuerte como para lastimarlo. Fye se alegró de no haber tenido que echar mano de una de las 108 técnicas secretas de Mokona ésta vez. Tal vez tenía una mínima oportunidad, pensó, sus ojos brillando con una chispa de esperanza...

-Espérenos...! Fye-san! Kurogane-san!

El rubio se detuvo, cerrando sus ojos azules un momento, intentando no parecer enfadado por la interrupción. Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y elevó los ojos hacia el par de chicos que se acercaban a ellos corriendo a todo lo que daban. Detrás de ellos, una lluvia de objetos rosa chillón intentaba dar en el blanco.

-Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Fye con voz neutra. Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas, exhausta, y el chico de ojos marrón se llevó una mano al pecho.

-La Princesa me preguntó... que qué ocurriría... si no podíamos encontrar sus plumas... en éste lugar... y el anciano de antes comenzó a bombardearnos...- explicó Syaoran entrecortadamente. Sus rodillas se vencieron, y cayó al suelo al lado de Sakura, que le abrazó e intentó recuperar el aliento. Syaoran se ruborizó.

-Hyuuu... sí que debe ser una muy mala palabra- comentó Fye como quien no quiere la cosa. Sakura elevó sus ojos verdes hacia el mago, y de pronto de percató de algo.

-Fye-san... le ocurre algo?

-Por qué?- se extrañó el rubio. Sakura lo señaló con el dedo.

-Es que Kurogane-san lo está sujetando del cuello, acaso se ha lastimado?

Fye sintió como la calidez de Kurogane abandonaba su piel y, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no mirar la expresión de su compañero, sonrió despreocupado.

-Ah, no Sakura-chan. Estoy bien. Lo que Kuropón estaba...

-Mocoso, qué piensas hacer ahora, si no puedes preguntar a los aldeanos?- interrumpió el ninja, malhumorado. El mago de Celes no dejó de notar el cambio brusco de conversación que había hecho Kurowan-wan, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, más al ver que las mejillas del japonés se habían teñido de rosa.

Syaoran, desanimado, se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-No lo sé... hasta ahora todo nos había resultado muy fácil... pero si no puedo siquiera mencionar la palabra "pluma", pues no sé por donde comenzar a buscar...

Sakura observaba el intercambio entre los chicos con semblante preocupado, y Fye miró a Kurogane. Sus ojos rojizos escudriñaban el horizonte, por si venían más personas a rematar de fruta a Syaoran. El rubio se aclaró la garganta.

-Puedo sugerir que le preguntes a Mokona?

Los tres lo miraron, asombrados. A ninguno se le había ocurrido esa opción...

-Si, si...! Podemos preguntarle a Mokona, ella siente la energía de mis plu... de mis memorias!- se corrigió Sakura a tiempo. El arqueólogo rió por lo bajo, y asintió.

-Es cierto, me había olvidado de Mokona... por cierto, donde está?

De inmediato la criatura orejuda salió de las profundidades de la capa que portaba Kurogane. El ninja dio un respingo, enfadado, y una vocecita chillona anunció

-Aquí está Mokona!

-No se suponía que estabas dormida, manjuu con patas?- rugió el moreno. Mokona se rió.

-No! Esa es una de las 108 técnicas secretas de Mokona: fingirse dormida...!

-Definitivamente hubiera preferido a la bola de arroz negra...- se quejó Kurogane por lo bajo. Mokona lo ignoró.

-Mokona sabe lo que Syaoran quiere! Mokona buscará la pluma de Sakura!

De inmediato los cuatro se encogieron, mirando hacia donde se encontraba la plaza, y Syaoran suplicó

-Mokona... baja la voz, quieres?

-Mokona, buscarás mi... eso?- preguntó Sakura, esperanzada. Antes de responder, la criatura de orejas largas intercambió una mirada de soslayo con Fye. El ojiazul asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y entonces Mokona saltó sobre la cabeza de Kurogane, que por una vez no replicó. Extendiendo sus patitas, la bolita blanca sonrió y anunció teatralmente

-Mokona buscará aquél objeto que no puede ser nombrado! Mokona pondrá todo su empeño!

-Mil gracias, Mokona!- sonrió la Princesa. Los cuatro entonces guardaron silencio, mientras la criatura se concentraba, parada sobre el peinado de delincuente de Kurogane. A su lado, Fye comenzó a bullir de emoción, aferrando su báculo con las mangas demasiado grandes de su abrigo. Tendría que recordar comprarle algo bonito a Mokona en agradecimiento, una vez abandonaran aquél país, claro...

-Taráaan...!- gritó Mokona, espantando a Kurogane, que cayó al piso. Sin inmutarse, la risueña bolita blanca señaló con sus orejas hacia dos lados diferentes, uno opuesto al otro, lejos de la plaza que acababan de abandonar. Sakura y Syaoran la observaron, confusos.

-Mokona siente dos fuertes energías! Ambas se parecen a la energía de la ya-saben-qué de Sakura!

Kurogane se incorporó y agarró a Mokona de la cabeza.

-Me las pagarás! No vuelvas a espantarme de ése modo!

-Escarmentar a los perros desobedientes! Esa es otra de las 108 técnicas secretas de Mok...!

-Basta, no digas una sílaba más, bola de arroz!- exclamó el ninja hirviendo de furia mientras le tapaba la boca a Mokona. Fye sonrió, enternecido hasta los dedos de los pies. Definitivamente Kurogane se veía muy lindo cuando peleaba con Mokona, y más cuando perdía. Parecía un niño pequeño.

Sakura juntó sus finas manos sobre su pecho.

-Y ahora, cómo sabremos cuál es la energía correcta?- Mokona volvió a apuntar hacia las mismas direcciones, su boca seguía cubierta por las manazas de Kurogane. Fye se mordió la lengua para no sugerir nada y no parecer muy obvio, y Syaoran suspiró.

-No tengo ganas de quedarme en éste lugar más del tiempo necesario... si nos dividimos, tal vez podamos abarcar más espacio en menos tiempo y así evitar más lluvia de fruta...- se quejó, llevándose una mano al cabello pegajoso de pulpa rosa. La espalda de Fye se estremeció con un escalofrío de emoción, y por eso no se percató de que a su lado, Kurogane se sonrojaba casi imperceptiblemente. Sakura sonrió.

-Menos mal que no tendremos que acercarnos a aquella gente malvada! Me miraban el cabello de una forma muy reprobatoria...- recordó, confundida. Syaoran cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Bien! Separémonos para buscar!

-Perfecto. Iré con Sakura-chan.- comentó Fye con una sonrisa. Ya se esperaba aquella propuesta por parte e Syaoran y ya tenía preparada su respuesta. Kurogane y Syaoran lo miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Qué rayos…?- exclamó el moreno, aún sujetando a Mokona. Fye le sonrió.

La gente no dijo nada acerca de mi forma de vestir, tal vez no parezco extravagante. Si voy con Sakura, es menos probable que le hagan algo si la ven con alguien que no parece extraño, no crees? Además, la seguridad de la Princesa es más importante que la de cualquiera de nosotros.- explicó.

La mandíbula de Syaoran cayó al suelo, y por poco la de Kuropón hace lo mismo. Ese argumento era difícil de discutir... Pero por fortuna, Sakura se vio mucho menos prejuiciosa y jaló a Fye de la manga. El mago la miró, sonriente.

-Fye-san... no se ofenda, pero no me ocurrirá nada si Syaoran-kun va conmigo. Le agradezco mucho, pero usted podría ir con Kurogane-san. Él debe cuidarme, después de todo mi hermano se lo encargó en persona, recuerda?- comentó en voz baja, sonriente y con sus verdes ojos brillantes. Fye conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que él ponía cuando pensaba en cierto ninja japonés.

El rubio de ojos azules suspiró, y se encogió de hombros, como si cediera con mucho esfuerzo.

-Está bien, los deseos de la Princesa Sakura son órdenes. Pero Mokona irá con ustedes, de acuerdo?

Syaoran asintió, aliviado, y la orejuda bola blanca saltó desde el moreno hasta los brazos de la chica. Fye se quitó su abrigo, comenzaba a cocinarse con semejante clima...

-Bueno, nos reuniremos aquí en dos horas, entendido?

El par de chicos más Mokona asintió, sonriente, y de inmediato se dieron media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia donde la bolita blanca apuntaba. El mago de Celes colocó su enorme abrigo sobre su brazo, y miró a Kurogane, complaciéndose al ver que éste escudriñaba su delgada figura con discreción. Fye ignoró el sonrojo que acudió a las mejillas del ninja cuando se vio descubierto.

-En marcha, Kuuuurorín!

De inmediato Kurogane recobró la compostura.

-Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así, palito de pan...!

Fye salió huyendo, sujetando como podía su báculo y su enorme abrigo mientras corría.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Kurotan!

-AAAAAAAAAAGH, VUELVE AQUÍ, COBARDE...!

-Hyuuuuu...!

Sendero arriba, camuflajeado por una roca cubierta de hierba, el anciano vendedor de plátanos rosa observaba cómo aquél delincuente perseguía a todo correr a aquél desdichado joven. Qué lástima, de seguro lo alcanzaría pronto. Pobre joven rubio! Y sobretodo ahora, que se dirigía a su boda...!

O entonces por qué diablos vestiría el manto blanco de los novios que estaban a punto de casarse?

--------------------------------------

Fye estaba lleno de energía. Muchísima más de la que Kurogane jamás habría imaginado. Él mismo ya no podía caminar del cansancio, y cómo no, después de haber perseguido al mago durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo zigzagueando entre los árboles? Su carrera los había llevado hasta un bosque frutal, afortunadamente apartado de alguna población hostil...

-Vamos, Kuro-sama! Apoco ya te has cansado? Y eso que ni siquiera hemos empezado a buscar la ya-sabes-qué de Sakura!- exclamó Fye, haciendo paso yoghi.

-Guarda silencio, zoquete...

-Hyuu...

-Deja de silbar!

-No silbé! No puedo silbar, ya lo sabes, por eso digo "hyuu", porque no puedo silbar!

Kurogane elevó sus rojos ojos al cielo.

-Es lo mismo, me entendiste...

El ninja dio un hondo suspiro de cansancio, y se dejó caer bajo las fresca sombra de uno de los árboles más frondosos. Fye dejó de hacer paso yoghi, y sonrió, aguantándose las ganas de restregarse las manos... Su diabólico plan estaba saliendo a la perfección...

El rubio se acercó lentamente a su compañero, escuchando la hierba crujir bajo sus pies, y mirando embelesado como el cuello brillante por la transpiración del pelinegro subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Sintiéndose valeroso, Fye se dejó caer al lado de Kurogane y llevó sus delgadas manos al nudo que asía la capa del joven a su cuello.

-Quítate eso... está haciendo un calor terrible, y si te enfermas y mueres, a quién molestará Mokona?- comentó Fye, lastimero, deshaciendo el nudo de la capa. Kurogane sonrió, mirando a Fye de reojo. Su rostro entero estaba colorado, pero el rubio no podía distinguir si era por la corretiza que le había dado, o por alguna otra causa...

-Si claro, todo sea por el bien de esa bola de arroz, ne?

-Por supuesto...- confirmó el de Celes. Terminó de desabrocharle la capa y se sentó a su lado, reprimiendo un sonrojo al observar la expresión en el rostro de Kurogane. Definitivamente estaba completamente desarmado cuando el ojirojizo sonreía así...

Fye entrelazó sus largos dedos sobre sus regazo, disfrutando de la brisa perfumada que corría entre los árboles y del calor del Sol, aspirando al mismo tiempo el aroma de Kurogane que el viento le hacía llegar. Por fin estaba a solas con el japonés... pero cómo dar el siguiente paso?

**--------------------------------------**

**...Continuará.**

**--------------------------------------**

**n-n C k sta vez, contrario a todo lo k scribo n¬ñU, el capi kedó MUY corto... pero así lo tenía planeado desd el principio, cuando comencé a scribir el fic x3 además d k c m dio la gana dejarlos n ascuas xP**

**A los k ya m conocen: x fa díganm si TRC nu c m da y mejor m dedico a scribir ManKin x toda mi vida ú..u**

**Y a los k nu m conocen: xfa díganm k tal lo hago! Toy terriblemente nerviosa! Ste s mi primer fic d Tsubasa, y necesito apoyo ú..u**

**Si m dejan un review m harían terriblement feliz! TT0TT onegai shimasu!**

**Nus vemos n el capi 2 n.n pero AHORA SI NO SUBIRÉ NADA HASTA HABER ACTUALIZADO! ¬¬... spero TT..TTU (así k mejor m doy prisa n¬nU)**

**HoroRen 4ever!**

**.:Maki Tasui:.**


	2. La mentira

**Hola! X3 aki yo, Maki Tasui! Toy d welta cn el capi final d ste mini-fic xD**

**Ay, nu saben! TTwTT sus rvws m hicieron muy muy feliz! Creía k nadie leería el fic ú..u, y k si lo leían, nu les gustaría n¬ñU, pero sus rvws m alentaron muxo! OmO mil gracias a todos! x33**

**Horoholikka:** TTwTT ay Nadiayan, k haría sin ti y sin los ánimos k m das? Creo k moriría TTwTT, muxas gracias x todo, sabes lo muxo k t lo agradesco… todo lo k subo lo lees TTwTT aaay, como t kero! Mil gracias! xD y k tramposa! Xk tu ya sabías como acaba el fic xP, pero aún así lo leist y m dejast rvw TTwTT, k linda!

**Rail-Tezca:** n.nU perdon x lo d Sakura, pero ya t prometí un crossover dond meta a Eriol, ne? xD Y tu tmb sabías n k termina el fic y m dejast rvw tmb n.n muxas gracias, eres un amor!

**Kai Angel:** gracias x aceptar mi invitación! X33 pensé k nu lo harías! Y MUXISIMAS GRACIAS X PASARM EL CAPI 27! 8DD lo vi 3 veces seguidas! xDD mil gracias, y spero k t agrade como termina el fic nwn

**Nekoaiko:** xD uy, el fic ya staba terminado desd k lo subí xDD, pero como dije, planeé el fic d dos capis desde el principio n.n además d k kise dejarlos comiéndoc las uñas XD y creo k cntigo lo logré… perdóname n.nU pero aki ya ta la continuación n.n spero k t guste, y grax x leer! 83

**Amazona Verde:** AAAAAY tu si m comprendes! X33 Kuro-sama s un amor! Luamoluamoluamo! xD Y cn respecto a Moko-chan x3, m pregunto kn defiende a kn, si Mokona a Fye o Fye a Mokona xD tu k piensas? 0w0 Gracias x leer, y spero k t guste como termina el fic! Gracias x tu rvw! TTwTT m hacía muxa falta

**Mil grax a todos x sus rvws TTwTT, grax a ustedes yo sigo scribiendo TT..TT Y nu vamos a darle más largas XD, aki el capi dos! Disfrútenlo! n.n **

**-Sto s un fic shonen-ai (chicoxchico)**

**-Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE s propiedad d las chicas CLAMP. K LOS DIOSES LAS TENGAN N SU GLORIA! 8D**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**NOTA: **

**-Kuro: negro. Ao: azul. n-n spero k sepan ncontrarle sentido n..n**

**-Para los k nu terminaron d ver Tsubasa: En el país d Outo, Fye se registra a sí mismo con un nombre falso, ste nombre s "Gatote" nwn kawaii, desu ne? 83**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**LA PLUMA**

**2. La mentira.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Fye terminó de desabrocharle la capa a Kurogane, y se sentó a su lado, reprimiendo un sonrojo al observar la expresión en el rostro de Kurogane. Definitivamente estaba completamente desarmado cuando el ojirojizo sonreía así...

Fye entrelazó sus largos dedos sobre sus regazo, disfrutando de la brisa perfumada que corría entre los árboles y del calor del Sol, aspirando al mismo tiempo el aroma de Kurogane que el viento le hacía llegar. Por fin estaba a solas con el japonés... pero cómo dar el siguiente paso?

-Oye, crees que estemos muy lejos aún del lugar donde puede encontrarse esa plu... ya sabes?- comenzó Kurogane en voz baja, vacilante. El silencio que se había instalado entre ellos había durado solo un momento, pero había sido más que suficiente como para poner nervioso al de cabellos negros.

Fye sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Recordó lo que había acordado con Mokona y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Bueno... a decir verdad no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer ahora.

Y era cierto, en todos los sentidos. Kurogane bufó.

-Maldita sea, estamos en desventaja con respecto a esos niños sin ese manjuu con nosotros...

Fye entonces encontró de donde agarrarse y se incorporó, dirigiendo sus ojos azules justo dentro de aquellos rojizos. Aguardó un momento, intentando saber lo que el otro pensaba, y cuando Kuropin ya se estaba sonrojando abrió la boca y murmuró, conspirador.

-Kurotan, qué crees que estén haciendo Sakura-chan y Syaoran-kun ahora?

-Pues nada, supongo que buscando la dichosa cosa esa- espetó el ninja, demasiado nervioso por la mirada profunda que Fye le había dedicado hace poco como para notar que el mago le había pronunciado mal su nombre de nuevo. Pero Fye sí que lo notó.

El rubio sonrió para sus adentros, apoyando su cabeza entre sus dos manos entrelazadas, atacando otra vez.

-Me refiero... ahora que están juntos... Solos.

Kurogane, recargado en el grueso tronco del árbol con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, en silencio. Luego sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo y desvió sus ojos de aquellos claros y cristalinos, aclarándose la garganta.

-Supongo que no mucho, considerando que Mokona está con ellos- dijo entre dientes y a una velocidad alarmante. Fye se llevó una mano a la nuca, apenado.

-Aaay, es verdad... Mokona se encuentra con ellos... Será una molestia.

-Te ves avergonzado- apuntó Kurogane con sorna y una desdeñosa sonrisa en los labios, y ahora fue el turno del ojiazul de desviar la mirada. Fye clavó sus pupilas en la verde hierba e intentó parecer calmado.

-Tú crees…?- preguntó como si tal cosa, arrancando algunas briznas verdes del suelo. Las elevó ante sus ojos y las miró fijamente, pero observando a Kurogane al mismo tiempo. El japonés lo escrutaba atentamente, y sin poder evitarlo, Fye se sonrojó. Soltó las hierbas que fueron a parar al rostro de su compañero por obra de la brisa perfumada, y al japonés le resbaló una gotita por el cuello.

-Buena puntería, zoquete...

-Deja, yo te las quito...- se ofreció Fye, "acomedido", inclinándose hacia él. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar su rostro, el rubio sintió que una ola de calor le subía por el cuerpo, llenándole de valor, y detuvo sus movimientos a unos centímetros de la piel de Kurogane. El pobre ojirojizo estaba paralizado.

-...Q-qué rayos te ocurre?- preguntó, escandalizado al ver el cambio en los ojos de Fye, que comenzaron a brillar intensamente, con malicia. Al ninja le latía el corazón a millón por segundo, y ni hablar del mago de Celes, que sentía al suyo retumbar dentro de su pecho, pero no se apartó. Al contrario, sonrió maléficamente.

-Sabes... Kurorín...?

Alarmado, Kurogane se echó hacia atrás cuando Fye avanzó y gateó hacia él, apoyando una mano en el tronco del árbol, acorralándolo. La cara del ninja se había tornado completamente roja y sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo, pero no apartó a Fye ni dijo nada, lo que le dio al rubio más confianza aún. Fye ensanchó su sonrisa y entrecerró sus ojos azules.

-...Si yo fuera Syaoran-kun...

Acortó un poco la distancia que lo separada del japonés, y por instinto, Kurogane se echó un poco más para atrás, alejándose de árbol y apoyándose con los codos en la hierba, mirando al mago a los ojos. Fye apartó su mano del tronco del árbol y la apoyó en la hierba, justo arriba del hombro izquierdo del japonés, y continuó en un susurro aterciopelado

-...y Kuro-chan fuera Sakura-hime...

Avanzó un poco más, de modo que prácticamente se encontraba suspendido sobre el enorme hombretón de cabellos negros, que parecía un niño indefenso en aquellos momentos. El ojiazul colocó su otra mano entre el brazo y el costado derecho del ninja, sintiendo la hierba bajo su palma.

-...y estuviéramos solos, como justo ahora...

Kurogane abrió mucho sus ojos, más si era posible, y tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso, pero pendiente de cada una de las palabras que salían de los labios de Fye. Esto logró que el fino cuerpo del mago de Celes se estremeciera con un escalofrío de emoción. Inclinó la cabeza, de modo que sus rubios cabellos caían sobre la frente del ninja, y comenzó a descender, poco a poco.

-...no desperdiciaría la oportunidad...

Fye podía sentir la agitada respiración de Kurogane abanicándole el rostro, y verlo tan inmóvil y expectante... era simplemente delicioso.

-...de decirle...

Apoyando su peso en la mano izquierda, Fye elevó su mano libre y apartó aquellas dichosas hebras de hierba que aún estaban adheridas al rostro del japonés. Con el índice las retiró una por una, recorriendo al terminar la fina nariz del joven y luego su mejilla sonrojada, hasta terminar delineando la mandíbula de Kurogane.

-...lo mucho que me atrae.

El ojiazul miró de nuevo dentro de aquellos ojos rojizos e impasibles, sonriendo encantadoramente. Apoyó de nuevo su mano en la mejilla del japonés, que lo observaba ya normalmente, sereno. Temiendo lo peor, Fye bajó el volumen de su voz hasta que solo Kurogane pudo haberlo escuchado.

-Y luego, haría esto...

La distancia entre ambos, que ya de por si era muy corta, de pronto desapareció. El rubio cerró sus hermosos ojos azules y apoyó sus labios en los del japonés, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Ahí se mantuvo por unos momentos, sin hacer nada más. Poco a poco, y muy lentamente, Fye abrió de nuevo sus ojos, percatándose de que Kurogane lo observaba fijamente, mudo.

Apoyándose en la hierba, Fye se incorporó de nuevo, sonriendo despreocupadamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque aún seguía suspendido sobre el ninja.

-Eso haría, y no me importaría la presencia de Mok...!

No pudo terminar, porque una mano fuerte lo asió del cuello de sus ropas y lo jaló hacia abajo, de nuevo a la boca aterciopelada de Kurogane. El mago, tomado por sorpresa, sintió de nuevo aquellos suaves labios chocar con los suyos y miró dentro de las pupilas rojizas que le devolvieron la mirada por un segundo, para luego verlas desaparecer cuando Kurogane cerró los ojos. Fye lo imitó, relajando su cuerpo y abriendo la boca, permitiendo la entrada al calor húmedo del ojirojizo.

Así permanecieron por un minuto entero, el viento dulce corría entre los árboles frutales perfumando el aire y el Sol calentaba a las solitarias figuras que yacían escondidas entre el pequeño bosque, recostadas la una sobre la otra.

Kurogane elevó sus manos, sosteniendo el rostro del rubio con ellas, sin dejar de besarlo suavemente. Inmerso en la dicha, Fye apartó sus palmas de la hierba y rodeó el delgado cuerpo del japonés, apretándolo un poco al principio pero luego aferrándolo con fuerza. Podía sentir las cálidas manos del moreno recorriendo su cabellera rubia y llenándole de caricias.

En medio de aquél profundo, lento, cálido y suave beso, Fye no pudo contener un suspiro. Lamiendo sus labios una última vez, el japonés separó al de Celes de sí y lo miró a los ojos. Las mejillas del ojiazul lucían sonrojadas y cálidas al tacto, y sus ojos brillaban con luz propia. Complacido con tan maravillosa visión, Kurogane sonrió.

-Se puede saber qué ha sido eso?- preguntó en un murmullo ronco que agitó hasta las fibras más internas del rubio. Fye sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisitas.

-Una representación-sugerencia de cómo terminarán Sakura-chan y Syaoran-kun algún día. No te parece tierno?

-Yo más bien lo llamaría "truco sucio"- espetó el ninja enredando entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello claro. Fye le devolvió la caricia, riendo quedamente.

-Pues a mí me ha fascinado, y no me importaría repetirlo alguna vez...!- canturreó como queriendo insinuar algo. Kurogane sonrió desdeñoso.

-Pues a mí no. No pienso representar a la Princesa de nuevo, para la próxima seré el mocoso, escuchaste? A ti te queda mucho mejor el papel de chica.

El ojirojizo rió entre dientes, con lo que Fye se agitó al compás de su risa, ya que seguía recostado sobre él. Sonrió, algo contrariado.

-Kurotan, eres malvado!

-Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así!- vociferó el otro recuperando su mal humor, sujetando a Fye por las solapas del traje y acercándoselo mucho. Por toda respuesta, el ojiazul le besó los labios rápidamente y luego soltó una risita.

Sonrojado hasta las raíces del cabello, Kurogane apartó al mago lejos de sí de un empujón, y se puso de pie.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y aún no hemos comenzado a buscar la dichosa pluma de esa chiquilla- dijo, sacudiéndose las ropas.

Como si hasta los árboles despreciaran las malas palabras, en ese momento el follaje del árbol bajo cuya sombra se encontraban los muchachos dejó caer una fruta azul eléctrico que le dio de lleno a Kurogane en la cabeza, y su cabello oscuro de pronto adquirió una tonalidad violeta al embarrársele la pulpa en la cabeza.

Sentado en el suelo, Fye señaló con uno de sus largos y finos dedos al ahora peliazulado mientras comentaba alegremente

-Aogane, deja de decir malas palabras!

-Aaaagh, que mi nombre es Kurogane! KU-RO-GA-NE! Es acaso tan difícil de pronunciar?- rugió el japonés mientras se limpiaba la pulpa azulada de la cara y se la "compartía" a Fye, manchándole el cabello. Kurogane se llevó las manos a la cintura y contempló gustoso su obra.

-Listo, así luces mucho mejor.

-Lo que sea por Kurogancito, Kurogancito- aseguró el exrubio-ahora-peliverde con su eterna sonrisa despreocupada en la cara, probando el sabor de la fruta kamikaze. Era extremadamente dulce. El ninja se acercó a él y lo levantó del suelo.

-Vámonos o no nos dará tiempo de buscar la pl... sabes a qué me refiero- se corrigió el ojirojizo a tiempo, temeroso de recibir otra bombardeada de fruta en plena cholla. Fye se llevó una mano a la boca y rió diabólicamente.

-Aaah! Lo que Kurorín no sabe, es que no hay pluma!- anunció abriendo los brazos teatralmente. Kurogane lo perforó con la mirada.

-Explícate- exigió.

-Bueno, es que a Fye le atrae mucho Kurochín, y como Fye necesitaba privacidad le pidió a Mokona que fingiera que sentía la presencia de dos energías distintas y así obligar a los chicos que se separaran, dejando a Kurowan-wan con Fye!- rebeló el mago con efecto teatral. Kuropón cayó al suelo.

-CÓOOMO?

-Así como lo oyes!- canturreó el mago alegremente. Luego, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ninja que yacía en el suelo, sus ojos centellearon y susurró, conspiradoramente.

-Ahora Fye tiene a Kurogane-chi completamente a su merced por otra hora más...

El ojirojizo también sonrió.

-Eso lo veremos, Gatote- retó, tomando las ropas de Fye, tirando de él hacia sí y reclamando sus labios.

------------------------------------------

Ambos caminaban en un profundo e incómodo silencio, solo roto por el rugido del viento y el cantar de los pajarillos.

Realmente no sabía por qué se habían dejado llevar, pero de repente, el verse completamente solos y en aquél lugar donde habían ido a parar... junto a un arroyo especialmente lindo. Muy cristalino y tranquilo. Un lugar definitivamente romántico.

Era casi imposible no sentir mariposas en la panza en aquél lugar, y menos con el muchacho al lado!

Y aunque en su cabeza pensaba que estaba mal lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía de haberse echado sobre él. Al contrario, cada vez que recordaba cómo casi lo había acorralado y luego lo había... bueno, no solo le había besado, sino que él también le había respondido al beso, verdad?

Aunque la verdad nunca había besado a nadie antes y no sabía si lo había hecho bien, pero tampoco lo iba a preguntar... Pero, si había ofendido sus sentimientos o había hecho algo indebido, al menos debía disculparse!

Con sus ojos verdes clavados en el suelo, Sakura jaló de la capa de Syaoran, más roja que una amapola. El joven se ruborizó al instante, y lentamente volteó a verla. Ambos detuvieron su caminata, y después de un incómodo silencio, Sakura balbuceó

-...Sya-Syaoran-kun... lo de antes... en el arroyo, tú sabes...

El chico asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose cada vez más. Sakura tragó saliva y continuó

-Bueno... si te he ofendido, discúlpame por favor. Prometo no volver a cometer semejante atrevimiento...- continuó la Princesa, arriesgándose y mirando al arqueólogo a los ojos. Esperaba encontrarse con una mirada ofendida, o al menos desconcertada, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para ver a Syaoran sonriendo alegremente, aunque sonrojado a más no poder.

El de ojos marrones la tomó de la mano, y Sakura se sobresaltó, mas no se apartó.

-Por favor, no me pida disculpas, Princesa. No estoy enojado ni mucho menos- aseguró, guiñándole un ojo. Sakura se sonrojó hasta las raíces de los cabellos, y luego, muy lentamente, le sonrió también. De pronto ambos dieron un salto de dos metros, porque Mokona Modoki saltó de entre los pliegues de tela de la capa de Sakura y gritó a los cuatro vientos

-Sakura y Syaoran! Sakura y Syaoran! Se quieren, se besan sus bocas y no son nov...!

Syaoran la atrapó en el aire y le tapó la boca con la mano, más rojo que un tomate.

-Mokona, guarda silencio por favor!- imploró. Luego volteó a ver a Sakura, sonriendo avergonzado.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya han pasado casi diez minutos desde que se cumplieron las dos horas, Princesa...

La ojiverde asintió, aliviada de que el chico no estuviera enojado. Sonriendo, le tomó del brazo y reanudaron su camino, con Mokona aún canturreando "Sakura y Syaoran se quieren..." .

Luego de algunos minutos más de camino, durante los cuales los chicos anduvieron tomados del brazo y el silencio volvió a hacerse presente pero ahora mucho más ameno, Mokona dio un enorme brinco y exclamó

-Fyeee!

Los de Clow elevaron los ojos y pudieron divisar al mago de Celes, que lucía muy gracioso ataviado con su impecable abrigo pero con el cabello de una tonalidad verde claro. Algo parecido le ocurría a Kurogane, que yacía sentado en el suelo y su cabellos se veían azul eléctrico. Sakura y Syaoran apresuraron el paso, y al llegar junto a los jóvenes Mokona saltó a los brazos del ojiazul.

-Cómo les fue?- preguntó Fye, sonriendo, muy complacido al ver que la ojiverde permanecía asida al brazo del chico. Al recordar la escena acontecida junto al arroyo, Syaoran y la Princesa se sonrojaron profundamente, y antes de que Mokona comenzar a canturrear otra vez, el arqueólogo tomó el control de la situación.

-Lo lamento mucho, Fye-san, pero no logramos encontrar nada... Mokona de pronto dijo que la energía había desaparecido, y supuse que estábamos en la dirección equivocada.- se disculpó Syaoran, y la manjuu orejona soltó una carcajada alegre de la cual solo Kurogane y Fye supieron la razón.

-Pues nosotros tampoco encontramos nada- zanjó el japonés palpándose los cabellos, tiesos ahora que la pulpa azul se le había secado. De buena gana habrían ido al pueblo a lavarse, pero de seguro los bombardearían y en vez de azul tendrían el cabello rosa de las frutas del viejito loco. Fye se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, parece que ésta vez Mokona se ha equivocado, no es así, Mokona?

-Mokona ha hecho un buen trabajo!- fue la enigmática respuesta de la criatura. Fye rió por lo bajo y luego se volvió hacia Kurogane.

-En ese caso creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Nos vamos, Kuuuurorín?

El ninja apretó los puños al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo.

-Una vez más que me llames así, y te mataré, escuchaste?

-Kuro-sama está de buen humor! Kuro-sama está de buen humor!- anunció Mokona brillando de felicidad, y Kuro-sama la atrapó por las orejas.

-Ya me he enterado de todo, eh manjuu? De ti y de tu plan diabólico con el güerito.- susurró amenazador, y la bolita blanca volvió a reírse.

-Entonces Kurowan-wan también premiará a Mokona! Mokona es toda una cupido!

-Guarda silencio!- exclamaron Kurogane y Syaoran a la vez, volteándose a ver confundidos al terminar la frase. Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo y Fye simplemente sonrió, satisfecho del resultado final del viaje. Tomó a Mokona de brazos del ojirojizo con dulzura.

-Estamos listos, Mokona. Vámonos ahora.

-Vámonos ahora!- repitió la criatura elevándose en el aire y desplegando sus alas.

-------------------------

Por un momento viajaron en la oscuridad. Flotaban en medio de figuras extrañas y un silencio amenizado por sonidos provenientes de todas partes. La mejor parte del viaje, según unos. La parte aburrida del viaje, según otro. Y para una bolita blanca, no era más que, simplemente, el viaje. Solo que ahora era diferente.

Sakura flotaba, sujeta de Syaoran, que la envolvía en un cálido abrazo. Ambos sonreían, los ojos cerrados y plenos de felicidad. Continuamente, Sakura se llevaba sus dedos largos y finos a los labios, sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y recordaba aquél tímido beso que le había dado a Syaoran junto al arroyo. Por su parte, el joven arqueólogo abrazaba fuertemente a su Princesa contra su cuerpo, mirando ante sí a pesar de que no podía ver nada en la oscuridad total, los ojos llenos de luz.

Detrás de ellos, Kurogane intentaba distinguir algo entre la densa oscuridad que los envolvía a los cuatro. En otras circunstancias, habría estado harto y esperando ansiosamente a que el dichoso viaje terminara para poder llegar al siguiente país y ver si por fin habían llegado a Japón. Pero ahora era diferente.

Porque por primera vez no le importaba estar rodeado de oscuridad, a pesar de que sabía que no corría ningún peligro. Más bien agradecía la negrura, y el que nadie pudiera verlo. Ni a él, ni al joven que flotaba a su lado abrazado a su cuello.

Kurogane sonrió, apretando un poquito más el brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura del mago de Celes.

**-------------------------------------**

**Owari…**

**-------------------------------------**

**Listo n¬ñU, ahora díganme, n-n k les pareció? Les gustó? 0m0 Nu les gustó? ÓmO Háganmelo saber n un rvw! xD **

**D antemano, grax x leer! n.n a los k m dejaron rvw, y a los k leyeron sin dejar comentario xD, mil gracias! Aun así, spero sus comentarios y sugerencias xD. A los k m conocen, díganme como m va el TRC OmO, y a los k nu m conocen… Tmb díganm como lo hice xD y les invito a leer mis otros fics! n..nU **

**Spero k haya cada vez más gente k scriba d Kuro-sama y Fye-chan x3, xk hacen una pareja relinda! 833 Gracias otra vez, nus tamos leyendo, y recuerden…!**

**HoroRen 4ever!**

**.:Maki Tasui:.**


End file.
